


Hamilfic

by matan4il



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911CrackWeek2020, 911crackweek, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chris is smarter than both his dads put together, Crack, Crack and Angst, Crangst, Hamilton Lyrics, M/M, Metafiction, also more exasperated, spell or curse or magic or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: A day at the carnival changes things forever when Chris runs into a wise old man and tells him about a problem he's been having with his dad and Buck. Namely, how can they stop being fools and get together already. The lyrics from Hamilton might end up helping in unexpected ways.Written for 911 Crack Week 2020, day 1,crangst(crack and angst) and for day 6,breaking the 4th wallOnce upon last Tuesday, in a land as far away from you as Google says Los Angeles is (hey, we don't want to be geographo-centric) three people had a fun day out together: a boy, Christopher, his father Eddie and his dad's best friend Buck, with absolutely no additional unresolved sexual tension between the friends, no siree. The three of them used to spend many a Tuesday together, for Eddie and Buck both had that day off work weekly and the two men also suffered from a chronic and incurable disease known as joined-at-the-hip-itis. On this particular occasion, all three of them went to see the carnival that was passing through the city, for everyone knows carnivals are perfectly safe places in stories where nothing spooky or out of the ordinary ever happens.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 75





	Hamilfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adamngoodbatch (sibbed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/gifts).



> My darling Deb, you wished so much for your birthday to also be the day of the crangst prompt, I felt I had to try and write you a crangst fic as a gift. I also know how much you love the musical Hamilton, so into the mix its lyrics went. I really hope that you enjoy this, but no matter what, it's a testament to how you're always inspiring me to write more and push my own boundaries, so thank you for being an incredible muse as well as an outstanding friend. Feliz cumpleaños, querida! Te amo!
> 
> Loads of thanks to all the people who helped me with this fic, to Didon with the spark, Nova, Sam, Sif, Marcia and Charlie for having a look at the fic and finally to Lisa and Lana for the beta! 
> 
> Feel free to contact me on [my Tumblr](https://matan4il.tumblr.com)!

Once upon last Tuesday, in a land as far away from you as Google says Los Angeles is (hey, we don't want to be geographo-centric) three people had a fun day out together: a boy, Christopher, his father Eddie and his dad's best friend Buck, with absolutely no additional unresolved sexual tension between the friends, no siree. The three of them used to spend many a Tuesday together, for Eddie and Buck both had that day off work weekly and the two men also suffered from a chronic and incurable disease known as joined-at-the-hip-itis. On this particular occasion, all three of them went to see the carnival that was passing through the city, for everyone knows carnivals are perfectly safe places in stories where nothing spooky or out of the ordinary ever happens.

The afternoon passed pleasantly enough, with only a minor amount of pining and longing stares from the supposedly grown men, which led Christopher to only have to waste a small part of his time rolling his eyes at their obliviousness. Or so things went until a unique tent caught his attention. It was much smaller than the other ones and unlike the rest, was cryptically not trying to attract anyone's attention, having a sign above the entrance that clearly read, "please pay this tent no mind". 

Chris happened to be a brave little boy, so naturally, he slipped away from his dad and his Buck. That was not difficult, since their eyesight was seriously impaired by the amount of heart eyes they were giving each other. Christopher reached the tent's entrance and in he went. Inside sat an old man, clearly wise judging by the length and whiteness of the beard he was stroking, as all wisdom should be inferred. 

"Young man, what seekest thou here?" 

"Help? My dad and his best friend are dumbasses." 

"Uh, yes. A common plague. They are in love with each other and do not see it?" 

Chris' face lit up immediately, for he had been suffering many seasons of this stupidity and had had to deal with it on his own thus far (it would be a few more years before he'd discover AO3). 

"Yes, exactly!" 

"Very well. Then have this coin," the old man gave him a big, shiny one, with strange writing on it unlike any language Christopher was familiar with, which would obviously not be accepted at any respectable grocery store, "and if you put it in the jukebox over there," he pointed at the corner by the entrance, "maybe they shall be able to finally hear it." 

Chris made his way over to it and, with great apprehension and excitement, looked up at the slot that he then put the coin into. The mechanical arm moved as if of its own accord and an old vinyl record was flipped onto the player's turntable, because that shit is more impressive than spotify, okay? The arm came to rest at the start of the record and then... there was a scratchy noise and the next thing that happened was for the arm to bounce right off. 

"Hmmm," said the old wise man wisely. "You have no idea how often that happens. Oh, well..." he concluded and shrugged, his speech switched over completely to a modern one. "At least you got to play with the coin." 

Chris left the tent, a frown on his face, when he heard a familiar voice singing. " _Look around, look around!_ " It was his father instructing Buck. They were on the other side of a short trail, both men frantic in the way they were moving, but as Eddie followed his own directive, he and Christopher made eye contact. 

" _Where have you been?_ " His father sang, running right at Chris to envelop him in a huge, relieved hug upon reaching him. 

Chris could tell his father was beyond worried, so he patted Eddie's back comfortingly and added, "You're going to be alright, kid." 

At that, his dad pulled away a little, staring Christopher right in the eye without breaking the hug. " _I'm at your service, son! I have been looking for you!_ " he sang on. 

"Dad?" Chris squinted, because as nice as the hug was, he got those all the time. His father bursting into song? Not so much. "Why are you singing lines from Hamilton?" Oh, yes. He recognizes those notes thanks to a recent family musical watching night. 

His dad pulled further back, looking puzzled and concerned. " _What's goin' on?_ " 

They were interrupted just then by Buck joining them, quickly hugging Chris before he also took to song. " _What'd I miss, what'd I miss?_ " 

Christopher's eyebrows shot up while his dad seemed even more upset, and not by Buck's singing voice either. Something strange was definitely afoot. 

Eddie turned back to his son. " _Excuse me, mijo, I know it's not funny!_ " 

"Actually..." Chris tilted his head a bit and grinned. He's read enough books, seen way too many movies, so he was pretty sure of what had happened. The coin must have worked after all, casting a spell of some sort, designed to help him out. 

" _Young man!_ " his dad sang in a warning tone. As if that was going to stop him. 

"No, I know what the problem is! You have to really hear each other out. Dad, aren't you in love with Buck?" 

Eddie gaped at him as if he was suddenly a stranger. " _You don't even know what you're asking me to confess..._ " 

Christopher shook his head in disappointment and turned to the man who had become like a second father to him. "You're brave. You can say it. Aren't you in love with my dad?" 

Buck looked at his best friend and went completely pale. His eyes were distraught, traveling back and forth between Chris and his dad. When they settled on Eddie and Buck opened his mouth to reply, he appeared to be trying his darndest not to fall apart. " _This kid is insane, man..._ " It's sung with a crooked, nervous smile. 

"I'm not crazy! You two have to confess your love! It's the only way..." Christopher tried again. 

His dad raised a stern hand in the air, gesturing for silence. " _That would be enough!_ " Eddie put an end to the discussion as far as he was concerned. 

The problem was, Chris knew better. "Dad, you'll both be stuck singing until then. It will be okay if you say it! I mean... what else can you do?" 

Eddie looked from his son to his best friend and, though with hesitation and while shaking his head, he stated, " _Take a break_." 

Buck bit his lower lip, looked down and nodded without lifting his eyes. " _I am on my way..._ " 

"No!" Chris exclaimed. "What you have to do is..." 

But he was cut off by Buck's notes. " _To say goodbye..._ " And with that, he turned and left. 

"Dad, stop him! It's not too late!" 

Eddie only shook his head and sadly sang, " _He's going home..._ " 

Chris had to actually facepalm at this turn of events. Only his dad and Buck could break up without even first getting together. 

For the following week, Eddie was miserable. Sure, he often passed as grumpy, but his son could tell that most of the time, there was no real bite to it. Without Buck there, however, the displeasure was very real. 

Of course, the continued singing wasn't helping and it also came to affect Eddie's job. The day after the carnival, Chris asked when will his dad next see Buck, but all he got was a shrug and a, " _Work, work!_ " in response. But unsurprisingly, singing firefighters tended to inspire little confidence on the scene of a call and in more than one case, it even annoyed people, who for some reason thought that belting out, " _You need all the help you can get!_ " meant these men were not being professional. So after less than a shift, Eddie and Buck were both sent home until they could return to work, song-free. 

Now, Christopher Diaz loved his father very much, but even the most adoring son would have gone apeshit with Eddie at home during that specific week. To say that the man moped would be an understatement, but he was actually doing even worse than that. He moped, then he sang out his mopiness, then he moped about singing it. The situation was becoming unbearable and Chris was dangerously close to divorcing his own dad. So like the little superhero that he knew he was, he had to take action. 

It wasn't an action that was going to make anyone happy. Christopher agonized about it himself. He knew his dad and Buck would be worried sick. He was aware everyone around them would have to suffer the pair's worry expressed in the form of song. But there was no choice, drastic measures had to be taken, people's eardrums be damned. 

So he played hookie for the first time in his life. Carla took him to school and watched him as he went inside the building, but couldn't have realized that he headed for the toilets instead of for his classroom. No doubt the staff would contact his dad to check where he was once they determined he was unaccounted for, which would lead Eddie to make an emergency call to Buck. Even just to check if Chris was there, nothing more, but that would be enough for his father's best friend to insist he was a part of the search and rescue mission, come what may. 

Christopher waited everyone out in a bathroom stall and once the corridor was quiet enough, he snuck out and headed straight for the bus station. He had a carnival to get to. 

Chris arrived there, aware he would have a long wait ahead of him. It was fine, he was patient and had with him the food that Carla had packaged and placed in his school bag for the day. 

His dad and Buck were clueless enough that it would take them a while to figure out where to find him, he had no doubt of that when he was devising his plan, but as it turned out, it seemed to be taking them even longer than expected. The sandwiches, the apple, the candies and the juice boxes were all in the trash can already with no sign of either man showing up. What if Chris had miscalculated and they wouldn't figure out where he was any time soon? He hadn't considered that option and had only had enough money with him that morning for a one way bus ticket. Hunger began gnawing at his stomach. He didn't want to mentally berate his father and Buck, but he really hoped they weren't wasting all their time singing a denial of their feelings to each other instead of focusing on finding him. 

Sitting on one of the benches, he moved his big school bag onto his lap and tried to use it as a pillow, to rest his head a little bit. He couldn't say for sure how long had passed before a sound reached him. Christopher Diaz had never been so happy to hear his dad singing, shaky as it was, " _Boy, you got me helpless!_ " 

Chris looked up just before a big, strong pair of arms enveloped him as swiftly as his own joy and relief did. "Dad!" he mumbled into the hug. 

" _My son!_ " 

Another pair of arms engulfed their hug and Christopher didn't have to check, it was Buck. That was simply a given. He snuggled into their joint embrace and was thankful for the way it was chasing away his fatigue and fears. Which only reinforced the guilt that started creeping in when he felt, through the intensity of their hold, just how sick with worry they must have been. 

"I'm sorry," he said meekly and they let go, listening to him. "I didn't mean to upset you, but I had to run away from school. You two weren't hearing me..." 

" _Is that why...?_ " 

"And it's really important that you do. Or you'll be stuck with this curse forever. Dad, I don't understand... Why is it so hard for you to say how you feel?" 

Eddie shrugged and appeared embarrassed, but replied, " _I'm making my father proud..._ " 

Chris frowned. "If it was me not saying who I love... Would that make you proud of me?" The horrified look on his father's face said it all. "Then why is it different for you? You can't let what Grandpa wants decide things for you." 

His dad looked like he was contemplating it, then he nodded and, as if to himself, added, " _Gotta be my own man..._ " 

"Exactly! So Buck won't be sad anymore!" 

Eddie jerked his head back at that and looked over at his best friend, who seemed to recoil under the scrutiny, but couldn't hide the shadow that passed over his face. Christopher watched with held breath as his dad shook his head in surprise and dismay, before singing his question... " _Why so sad?_ " 

Buck studied the tips of his shoes for a moment, his lips moved, but no sound was coming out, as if the answer was impossible to express. 

Eddie laid a hand on his best friend's back in a way that was clearly both calming and insistent. " _Why're you upset?_ " 

Buck bit his lower lip, then he moved his eyes from Chris to his dad repeatedly, gesturing at both of them. " _I thought you were mine..._ " 

It had been a week that Buck hadn't seen them and oh no, did he think he'd lost them for good? Chris nudged at his dad. "Will you please tell him?" 

Eddie was clearly at a loss, confused about what to do. Returning his son's stare, he eventually let out, " _I'm sure he already knows..."_

Christopher held back on the urge to facepalm. Adults. He grabbed Eddie by his cheeks and turned his head back towards his best friend. "Are you?" 

Buck's big eyes conveyed an undeniable heartache. Chris watched as his dad's face came to reflect it. How these two failed to figure their feelings out will forever be a mystery. 

Eddie moved over to his best friend and gently bumped their shoulders together. " _Hey, our kid is pretty great..._ " he sang to Buck, who looked at him questioningly, much like Chris was. Our? His dad never referred to him like that, though it has probably been true for a very long while. 

" _What are you doing?_ " Buck demanded to know, his eyes bigger than ever. 

Eddie smiled awkwardly. " _Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man..._ " 

Chris rolled his eyes. "Dad. You have to be clearer than that." 

His father nodded, took a deep breath and placed his hand tentatively on Buck's cheek, thumb moving back and forth affectionately. " _And I'll love you till my dying days..._ " 

Christopher tugged at the edge of Buck's shirt. "Don't you want to confess your love, too?" 

The biggest, shiniest smile was his response as the men stared into each other's eyes. " _My love for you is never in doubt..._ " Buck sang his answer and when they leaned in, the smiles turned into a kiss. 

Chris would be grossed out if it wasn't for the fact that it took forever for those two to get there. "Finally!" he exclaimed. "I've been waiting 84 years!" 

Eddie narrowed his eyes at that. "No more Titanic re-watches for you for a week." 

"Oh!" Buck called out, pointing at him with utter shock. "You spoke, normally!" 

"So did you!" 

"See?" Chris grinned. "I told you guys. The curse was broken once you confessed your feelings. Wait here, there's someone I have to visit. I'll be right back." 

The bench he was sitting on was not too far from the old man's tent. He grabbed his crutches and made his way there. 

"You did it!" Chris rejoiced as soon as he stepped inside the tent. "Thank you! My dad and Buck are finally together!" 

The old man flipped one hand in a dismissive motion. "Kid, if you hadn't noticed, you did everything. I just made them burst out into a few songs from my favorite musical for my own amusement. But hey, if you're enjoying the end result? You're welcome." 

And with those wise words, we conclude our completely true, not at all made-up or exaggerated tale with this conclusion: thank God they stopped singing!


End file.
